Les Fourreaux
by Didi74
Summary: Aucune femme, dont les 35 ans étaient bien tassés, ne devrait porter une robe pareille ! Telle était la pensée qui se répétait inlassablement dans l’esprit d’Hermione Granger depuis qu’elle s’était découverte dans la glace il y avait 15 minutes.


**AN : Alors merci a Chasca et benebu pour leurs avis et leur patience face a mon orthographe, grace a leur aide voici la version finale de ce One Shot !**

**Les Fourreaux**

Aucune femme, dont les 35 ans étaient bien tassés, ne devrait porter une robe pareille ! Telle était la pensée qui se répétait inlassablement dans l'esprit d'Hermione Granger depuis qu'elle s'était découverte dans la glace il y avait 15 minutes.

Un fourreau turquoise … Rien de bien choquant. Du moins quand on avait 20 voire 25 ans : sans kilos en trop, grossesses, vergetures, affaissements divers et variés dus à la gravité et à toutes les autres gracieusetés dont Dame nature dotait les femmes avec l'âge ! Et le plus triste dans l'histoire, c'était que les 3 monticules de graisse ornant sa taille ne pouvaient pas être mis sur le compte de grossesses répétées et autres joyeusetés.

Par Merlin ! Quand on appuyait dessus, une onde, telle une vague, se propageait de son nombril à ses hanches.

_**Horreur et Damnation … **_

Il lui aurait semblé qu'à leur âge, les femmes auraient eu le droit de cacher leurs rondeurs pécheresses sous d'élégantes robes foncées, plus larges et aux coupes avantageuses.

Mais NON ! Il avait fallu que Ginny ex-Potter-futur-Malefoy fagotte ses demoiselles d'honneur comme des ados post-pubères. Soit comme des femmes dont les seuls soucis dans la vie étaient de s'entretenir et de se faire belles. En deux mots : comme Elle !

La robe venait de lui être remise. Cela avait été une découverte totale car au cours des essayages, Hermione se trouvait au Japon où elle présidait une série de séminaires sur les théories de Mc Ginnesse et Mc Flurbie (« d'obscures théories d'Arithmancie qui n'intéressent personne à part les arithmanciens » selon la future mariée).

Encore une fois, Hermione maudit son bon cœur (de poire qui lui avait fait engager la seule elfe de maison alcoolique de toute l'Europe ! Winky (encore ivre tout le temps) avait envoyé la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour le mariage de Lavande 4 ans auparavant, à la couturière.

Et donc, **3 heures avant le mariage**, la robe ne lui allait pas, vraiment pas ! Et cela, même la magie n'aurait rien pu y faire vu le manque de temps !(2)

* * *

**Temps avant la cérémonie : 2 heures 55 minutes **

Donc elle était fagotée comme une dinde de Noël sans farce, pas besoin elle avait ses 1, 2, 3 bourrelets. Mais elle avait réussi à dégoter un vieux châle très, très grand qui couvrait presque toutes ses rondeurs.

Si la chance était de son côté, elle ne croiserait pas Gin avant l'entrée dans le temple.

Tandis qu'elle lançait des regards peu convaincus à son reflet, la voix surexcitée de Parvati se fit entendre : "Hermione ! Hermione ! Il y a un ENORME problème en cuisine ! Je dois rejoindre Gin, je peux pas m'en occuper !"

Avec un soupir qui en disait long sur sa motivation, Hermione partit vers les sous-sols.

* * *

**Temps avant l'aliénation de l'héritier Malefoy : 2 heures 45 minutes **

L'énorme problème se révéla être la couleur du gâteau. La montagne kitch au possible (en 6 niveaux, avec petites fleurs et petits coeurs en sucre) avait les mauvaises couleurs. A la place des turquoise et doré voulus, se dressait un monument rose et orange.

Surprise que personne n'ait pensé à une simple incantation de changement de couleur … Et faisant appel a sa mémoire "bibliothècale" (1), elle récita la formule adéquate. Mais 5 secondes plus tard, en un POUF sonore, le gâteau qui avait pris les bonnes couleurs reccupera celles d'origine. Sort relancé. Couleurs qui rechangent encore … au bout de la quatrième fois, elle crut entendre le ricanement familier de … Elle se retourna et d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître une table. Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan se roulaient par terre.

"Oh 'Mione, t'aurais dû voir ta tête !" Immature. Égoïste. Insensible. Typiquement Ron. L'ex-catastrophe, celui qui vous faisait encore vous demander dix ans plus tard comment vous aviez pu le suporter si longtemps ! … Ron, quoi !

Passablement énervée, Hermione se tourna violemment vers le monticule de crème… Sans voir l'elfe aux plateaux couverts de tartelettes aux myrtilles…

_Résultat_ : - Châle noir, grand, confortable, cachant petits défauts : 0.

- Bourlets mis en valeur par robe turquoise hideuse : 3.

Et Ron, direz vous ? Toujours par terre, repartant dans un fou rire.

* * *

**Temps avant la nomination de la dernière Madame Malefoy: 2 heures 20 minutes. **

Alors qu'Hermione se précipitait à la recherche d'un autre châle, elle fut interceptée par Arthur. Bien qu'ayant fait des discours pour le mariage de chacun de ses enfants (ça en faisait déjà un paquet) et les deuxièmes (pour vous dire le nombre), il avait besoin d'être encore rassuré.

Alors le coeur de Poufsouffle d'Hermione céda face aux regards Weasleyens (pourtant, après toutes ses années, elle aurait du les connaître)

"Oui Arthur, trouvons un endroit plus tranquille"

* * *

**Temps avant la cérémonie** : 2 h 20.

Alors qu'Hermione se précipitait à la recherche d'un autre châle, elle fut interceptée par Arthur. Bien qu'ayant fait des discours pour le mariage de chacun de ses enfants (ça en faisait déjà un paquet) et les deuxièmes (pour vous dire le nombre), il avait besoin d'être encore rassuré.

Alors le coeur de Poufsouffle d'Hermione céda face aux regards Weasleyens (pourtant, après toutes ces années, elle aurait dû les connaître)

"Oui Arthur, trouvons un endroit plus tranquille"

* * *

Seigneur ! Avec tout son entraînement qu'il avait, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse mieux ! Ils avaient dû tout, TOUT, réécrire !

R_ésultat_, **deux heures avant le mariage**, Hermione ressemblait à un saucisson. Un saucisson sachant écrire un discours. Mais un saucisson néanmoins !

Au détour d'un couloir, le destin lui sourit pour la première fois de la journée. A 15m Severus Rogue, très élégant dans son 3 pièces noir (oui, à lui on ne **lui** faisait **pas** porter de **turquoise** !) semblait avoir besoin de compagnie. Par chance, Hermione était toute disposée à l'aider.

Si à 17 ans, Rogue était son horrible prof de potion , à 25 ans, il était le génialissime conférencier de potion, au regard brillant, aux mains agiles et aux cheveux courts. A 30 ans, il était l'homme passionné (et passionnant), bourré de charme, charismatique et à la voix de velours…

Ah sa voix… elle faisait tout plein de chose à son estomac et à son imagination … et c'était sans penser à ses mains … ses mains…

Inutile de vous dire que notre chercheuse en arithmancie, spécialisée en potion analytique, tentait désespérément d'obtenir l'attention de son ancien enseignant. Ils se croisaient aux quatre coins du globe, mais en réalité** ne **se croisaient **jamais**. Un " bonjour" par ci, un "bonsoir" par là, et quand elle était chanceuse, une remarque sur la présentation.

Enfin non, elle n'était pas honnête. Ils avaient eu droit à un moment. Elle avait eu UN moment : un petit verre tard au bar de l'hôtel quand aucun des deux n'arrivaient à dormir. Une conférence au Canada sur le nombre d'or … Il avait été un peu froid au début mais une fois la discussion lancée il s'était montré passionné. La conversation avait dévié. Ils avaient beaucoup ri. Et comme dans tout bon rêve, le bar avait fermé et la soirée s'était finie. Ils s'étaient promis de remettre ça …

Bien sûr l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

Toujours était-il qu'après cette soirée, l'imagination trop débordante de l'ex-Gryffondor avait pris des libertés.

Il fallait voir la vérité en face, dans les années qui avaient suivi (dont 14 conférences en commun) elle avait dû manquer de quelque chose, parce qu'il ne l'avait plus accostée. Trop jeune ? Trop bruyante ? Trop ronde ? Pas assez de charme ? ….

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ! Les doutes à la poubelle. Si une robe pareille ne vous tue pas vos inhibitions, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui fallait !

D'un pas décidé, mais trottant menu (talons + robe moulante, on voudrait vous y voir), Hermione se prépara à la "chasse au Severus Rogue" !

* * *

A dix m de la cible, elle entendit un râle connu. A 9m, un reniflement. A 7m … Pas ça ! Pas maintenant… Oh si ! Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa gauche : Harry Potter ! Mieux : un Harry Potter bourré ! Ne croyez pas qu'il soit alcoolique, non ! Il aimait juste boire : pour fêter un événement, pour se consoler aussi, pour le week-end … il aimait boire. Tout le temps. Il aimait boire, tout court! Mais n'allez pas lui dire qu'il est alcoolique.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau : il n'avait pas l'alcool joyeux. Plutôt l'opposé.

"Hermione ? Hermione ! Ma meilleure amie ! La seule femme fidèle de ma vie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?" La "seule femme fidèle de sa vie" jonglait avec les mains de ce dernier pour récupérer la bouteille chérie : "Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi Gin m'a quitté ?

- Parce que vous n'étiez pas heureux … pas fait l'un pour l'autre… tu le sais !"

_Hourra_, elle avait la bouteille… Merlin, il en manquait déjà la moitié.

"Mais je l'aime moi !

- Harry … Pas aujourd'hui ! … Si tu l'aimes tant, tu dois la laisser vivre. Drago lui apportera le bonheur, tu sais. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre !" _Aussi _é_gocentrique et vaniteux_ … Ils se comprendront très bien !

* * *

Après des menaces, des cajoleries et des manipulations, elle sortit enfin un Harry chancelant du placard (a balais) avec sa promesse de bien se comporter et de ne plus toucher à une goutte d'alcool de toute la journée.

Malheureusement la sublime Narcissa, à nouveau Black, semblait s'être sacrifiée (elle, son corps de sirène, son décolleté plongeant et son rire de clochette) pour occuper Severus.

La perceptive de lâcher son fardeau à l'haleine aux relents d'alcool, pour aller arracher Sev des griffes de cette_ sorcière_ était très tentante … Mais le Professeur Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir être secouru … pas du tout… Par Morgane ! Il lui avait souri !

La bataille perdue d'avance, Hermione tira Harry jusqu'au où elle le confia aux bons soins de Fred. Brave Fred. Gentil Fred. Connard oui ! Il lui avait demandé quand elle allait se changer pour la cérémonie.

* * *

**Temps avant catastrophe esthétique : **1 h 30.

**Mètres la séparant d'un hypothétique châle** : 30.

**Blaise **paniqué sur le trajet : 1.

Apparemment, il avait perdu le coiffeur moldu à la gare …parce que OUI la beauté Ne souffre pas à cause de préjugés déplacés … PERDU LE COIFFEUR !

Courir pour trouver des clefs de voiture.

Courir à la voiture.

Foncer à la gare.

Chercher, attendre.

Faire un appel au micro de la station.

Trouver, enfin !

S'excuser et le tirer de force de la voiture.

Foncer au manoir.

Courir a la chambre de Gin.

Poser le colis : Okay.

Ouf !

* * *

**Temps avant le mariage** : 40 minutes !

Arrivant enfin devant sa porte un "Hermione Chérie !" retentit. Deux mots : Cho Dubois. Ou comment te sentir pire qu'avant. La grande spécialité de Cho : étaler sa vie parfaite (photos incluses) à la vue des pauvres vieilles filles (rondes avec des horreurs turquoises).

_Résultat_ : 20 minutes plus tard, le moral aux ras des pâquerettes… Faux ! Sous les pâquerettes, à la racine de pâquerettes…Tout compte fait, ce n'était plus un châle qu'il lui fallait mais un gâteau au chocolat.

Le chocolat EST le meilleur ami de la femme !

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguster son réconfortant (bien mérité : sa montagne de crème et de chocolat), elle tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle pensait croiser ici : le futur époux.

Drago semblait chercher des réponses dans un fond de pot de glace Coco. Surpris en flagrant délit, il leva les yeux sur la chose en turquoise.

"Pas de commentaire Malefoy! Je suis affreuse, grosse et le turquoise n'est vraiment pas ma couleur ! Je le sais !"

Il se contenta d'avaler sa cuillerée.

Il semblait tout peureux… Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle descendit du comptoir et posa son assiette vide à présent. Elle se plaça à son niveau. A sa plus grande frustration (à elle) il dut pencher son visage. Malefoy ETAIT grand ! Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit :" Tu as pris la bonne décision !

- tu es … sûre ?

- Oui Malefoy."

Le visage du blond se couvrit d'un sourire sincère et rayonnant. Le genre qui lui donnait envie de retirer égoïste, mais laisser vaniteux … entre autres … sur la liste des ses qualités.

* * *

A **5 minutes de la cérémonie**, toujours sans châle, la catastrophe se produisit : la rencontre Hermione Granger vs le saladier de punch. Malefoy, grand seigneur, se contenta de sourire. Pas de rire ! Et d'un sort la nettoya.

Mais le mal était déjà fait : sa chevelure lissée avec difficulté pendant une heure ce matin, avait retrouvée son "instinct naturel".

Et à la robe turquoise affreuse et révélatrice de bourrelets, on pouvait ajouter : cheveux en serpillière !

De toute manière, elle n'avait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Après un merci fataliste à l'ex-fouine, elle rejoignit le groupe des demoiselles d'honneur.

* * *

Fort heureusement, Mione passait en dernier avec Gin. Du coup tous auraient l'attention fixée sur la sublime mariée, pas sur la chose en turquoise.

* * *

La cérémonie fut longue et chaude. Tout compte fait, avec le châle ça aurait été l'enfer. Mais elle garda quand même un regard sur Harry pendant toute la durée. On ne savait jamais.

* * *

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver au bras du professeur à la sortie. En même temps, lui aussi était des garçons d'honneur … Rogue _garçon d__'honneur … hi, hi, hi !_

Après un froncement de sourcil réfléchi, il commença enfin a parler " Miss Granger … Hermione, je …" _vas y tu as toute mon attention ! _"HERMIONE" Ginny fraîchement Malefoy se jeta sur elle pour la tirer vers le coiffeur "Il faut arranger ça avant les photos … tut, tut … Je sais Dray m'a expliqué"

Hermione, désolée, fut entraînée par la tornade rousse sous le regard noir de l'ex-espion.

* * *

C'était officiel, quelles que soient les chances qu'elle avait eues avec Severus, elles étaient toutes parties en fumée. Ils avaient passé 30 minutes en couple pour le photographe et il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Pas un petit, riquiqui mot, NADA.

* * *

Alors après le discours d'Arthur (très applaudi), le dîner bien arrosé et le gâteau (en turquoise et doré), quand Ron l'avait invitée à danser, elle était prête à accepter. Prête à rentrer avec lui d'ailleurs. Prête à ce qu'il lui fasse une ribambelle d'enfants roux et braillards pour qu'elle les étales façon Cho. Mais pas de mariage comme ceux de Gin, ou de Lavande, ou de Luna, ou de … Elle ne saisirait même pas la chance de vengeance à coup de robe fushia avec un noeud orange sur le c… Pas de mariage TOUT COURT! Pour vous dire son état !

Mais tandis que les mains baladeuses de Ron se baladaient, elle eut la désagréable sensation entre les jambes, que nous connaissons toutes. Celle qui allume le message : "WC urgent", en priant pour avoir une serviette, un tampon, un mouchoir, n'importe quoi du moment que cela ne se voit pas.

Hermione se désincrusta de Ronald pour le petit coin. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser ou de lui expliquer (cromagnon : il n'aurait pas compris ou pire l'aurait hurlé).

* * *

…Elle trouva un tampon au fond du petit sac doré qui allait avec le foureau. Heureusement, une serviette se serait vue avec cette robe.

Hermione, frustrée, sortit des toilettes en calculant combien de temps il lui faudrait encore supporter cette humiliation avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans se faire remarquer.

Elle ne vit donc pas le Severus Rogue qui se décolla du mur en un soupir soulagé. Elle lui fonça littéralement dedans.

BOUM

" Hermione ! … Vous allez bien ?

- Oui … et vous ? … mais que faites vous ici ? Merlin, ne restez pas ici, on va vous voir parler avec moi !

- … Je suppose que je l'ai mérité…

- …

- …

- Oh Narcissa !"

Severus bondit en se retournant. De loin il pouvait apercevoir l'ex Madame Lucius Malefoy. Il devint blafard avant de tirer la petite brune vers la plus proche porte : le placard de Harry.

Cachés, il lui lança un regard suppliant quand la gourgandine l'appela. Puis sans réponse, la belle blonde repartit. Alors il se tourna tout penaud … _penaud ?_ vers la complice. Celle ci pas attirée du tout, prit sa meilleur attitude Miss-je-sais-tout-en-colère : mains sur les hanches et pieds qui tapent. La totale !

"Hermione, je suis désolé … Je … Nous … Vous …savez vous comme il est difficile de vous atteindre ?

- … Quoi ? Signe très dangereux qu'il ne décoda pas à temps.

- Pas seulement dans notre milieu (les chercheurs) mais dans la vie de tous les jours ! Aujourd' hui par exemple …

- Quoi ! Vous n'aviez qu'à faire comme tout le monde : me sauter dessus et me demander de marcher sur les mains ! Parce que si vous croyez que moi et mes bourlets on voulait arranger le gâteau, courir après le coiffeur, réécrire le discours d'Arthur, empêcher Harry de boire et de gâcher la cérémonie, rassurer Malefoy, supporter Cho et sa petite vie parfaite, survivre aux mains baladeuses de mon ex, le tout fagotée pire qu'une dinde de Noël alors là ! Franchement ! Retournez voir votre 'Cissa et laissez moi en p-Mmmh "

Severus, dont le visage était passé par différentes émotions durant son petit discours (colère, ahurissement, compassion, amusement, inquiétude) la coupa de la seule façon qu'il avait à l'esprit : il l'embrassa. En fait, il y pensait depuis près de deux ans … voire un peu plus.

* * *

La température avait monté de quelque degrés dans le placard, quand : "Non ! Je ne peux pas… je suis dans ma mauvaise période …" Alors une Hermione rouge tomate savoura sa première relation mature quand, au lieu de s'enfuir en courant, il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant très forts, répétant "Ce n'est pas grave …Ce n'est rien …".

La ce fut "le barrage qui lâche, tous a vos radeaux, voici les grandes eaux !". Elle pleura, confortablement, sur le 3 pièces en soie noire.

Et vous savez le meilleur ? Il la consola.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Hermione souriait devant son miroir. Severus l'avait définitivement réconciliée avec les fourreaux. En cadeau de Noël en avance, le petit vieux en rouge lui avait apporté un fourreau de soie noire. Et franchement, le résultat était vraiment pas mal.

"Sublime" chuchota son mari en se glissant derrière elle. Ses mains caressèrent affectueusement le petit ventre arrondi. "Vous êtes superbe Madame, les fourreaux sont fait pour vous" ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Elle éclata de rire. Il resserra son étreinte avant de préciser : " Nous allons être en retard chez les Malefoy chérie." Puis il la libéra pour aller chercher leurs vestes.

Hermione contempla une dernière fois son reflet. Tout compte fait a 37 ans bien tassés, le fourreau c'était pas si mal … si on avait l'homme qui allait avec.

FIN

* * *

…AN : Ah, ah ! Le début de brouillon traînait depuis pas mal de temps sur mon bureau … J'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire en lisant cet OS !

A la prochaine

Didi

PS Merci a ma correctrice adorée ! (je suis une vraie esclavagiste) et a benebu (vous savez le monstre de la traduction !!!) qui a eu la gentillesse de relire ce texte et de donner son avis !

PS2 Euh … Ne prenez pas trop au sérieux les remarques sur Harry et son placard, hein ? (haussement de sourcils suggestifs … ; p)

PS3 Alors ma correctrice a eu la gentillesse de me faire remarquer (après s'etre arrachee les cheveux sur mon orthographe) que Severus etait trop attentive meme si il s'agit de la femme qu'il aime … ben moi je l'aime bien comme ca ! bon pas trop credible mais je vais faire quelque chose que je ne fais jamais : un perso OC !!!! MERCI CHASCA (anciennement wiird sister) !

PS4 pour ceux qui suivent et si on reprennait les meme ... et ben desole mes canards mais je suis sur bouquee ces derniers temps alors ... mais des que j'ai un peu de temps libre je m'y mets serieusement ! (ca ne devrait d'ailleurs pas trop trainer petits vainards)


End file.
